


Language (Mandy)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [19]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Walter go on their very first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language (Mandy)

Mandy sat across from the Goldspur heir, fiddling with her napkin. They sat at one of the tables closer to the ocean, at Walter’s insistence. Mandy could have sat inside the sushi place to eat, but Walter knew that she would be more comfortable here. She was very grateful for it.

“So, do you know what you want to order?” asked Walter. “I, heh, don’t usually eat sushi.”

“Me neither,” said Mandy. “I eat raw fish but not like this.”

“We could go fishing if you wanted.”

“No no, this is fine. I should probably get used to eating around company anyway.” Mandy looked up at her date with a smile.

“I was talking about for our next date,” said Walter. He smiled as her cheeks flushed pink.

“You’re thinking about our next date already? But this date has barely even started,” said Mandy, running her hands along her braided hair.

“Well, I like spending time with you,” said Walter. “So, what do you want to eat?”

“We could get a platter,” said Mandy. “I recognise all of the fish here and I like all of it but neither of us have had sushi before so…” She trailed off with a smile.

“That’s a good idea,” said Walter.

“Hi, what would you like to order?” asked a waitress with a heavy Japanese accent.

“Oh, we would like the platter, please,” said Mandy in perfect Japanese.

“And for drinks?” asked the waitress, looking pleased at being able to speak in her native language.

“I will have the green tea, please,” said Mandy. Then, switching back to Jorvegian, she asked Walter, “what do you want to drink?”

“What are you having?” asked Walter.

“Green tea,” said Mandy.

“Okay, I’ll have that too,” said Walter.

“Make that a pot of green tea and two cups, please,” said Mandy. The waitress happily took down their order.

“You speak Japanese very well,” said the waitress.

“Thank you,” said Mandy. “My mother taught me.” The waitress smiled again and walked away.

“Who taught you Japanese?” asked Walter, having not understood what Mandy had said to the waitress.

“My mum,” said Mandy. “She said that it would be good for me to learn another language. Mama taught me English too.”

“So what other languages do you know?” asked Walter.

“Not that many,” said Mandy, blushing again. 

“What about seal language?” asked Walter. Mandy laughed.

“Yes,” said Mandy. “I’m not very good at dolphin, though. Mum has tried to teach me but I always end up saying something offensive.”

“Like what?” asked Walter.

“Well, I try to say ‘thank you for the fish’ but I end up saying something like ‘you look like fish excrement’,” said Mandy. Walter laughed, and she giggled too.

“Wow,” said Walter. “That must be embarrassing.”

“Yeah, the dolphins don’t really like me,” said Mandy, and laughed. “Do you know any languages other than Jorvegian?”

“No,” said Walter. “I think mum wants to teach me fairy languages, though.”

“Ooh, that would be so cool,” said Mandy.

Their meal arrived then, and Mandy thanked the server in Japanese.

“Oh, there are some chicken ones,” said Mandy. “You can have those if you’re not comfortable eating raw fish.” She pushed one of the chicken rolls towards Walter and dug into a salmon one. She didn’t usually get to taste the bigger fish, being far too big for her or her mother to catch, so the salmon and tuna rolls were a rare treat for her.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” said Walter, struggling to pick up a chicken roll in chopsticks.

“Mm-hm! It’s really nice,” said Mandy after swallowing an over-large bite of the sashimi.

“Maybe we should’ve ordered two platters,” said Walter, looking at the near-empty platter.

“Oh. Sorry,” said Mandy, blushing. “Here, I’ll help you.” She picked up Walter’s chicken roll in her chopsticks and held it out to him.

“Your mum also taught you how to use chopsticks?” Walter guessed.

“Duh, mum loves sushi for the same reason I do,” said Mandy. “Eat it.”

Walter took the sushi between his teeth and took it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Mandy watched him while he ate.

“Do you like it?” asked Mandy when he finally swallowed.

“Um… yeah, I guess,” said Walter.

“It’s okay if not, I can finish this and we can go to the other café,” said Mandy.

“Are you sure? You like it here and I did suggest going here…” said Walter.

“Walter, it’s fine,” said Mandy. “How do you feel about green tea?”

“I like that,” said Walter. He poured himself a cup and sipped at it.

“Good! So it’s not a complete waste,” said Mandy. She poured herself a cup of tea too, sipping it in between bites of sushi. She’d have to come here more often, even if just alone.

“Sorry I ruined it,” said Walter.

“It’s fine,” said Mandy. “At least I found this cool sushi place.”

“So I’m not completely hopeless, then?” asked Walter.

“No,” said Mandy. “And I’d love to go on a fishing date with you. Maybe a picnic by the water? If, uh, me eating an entire fish raw doesn’t gross you out.”

“I live on a farm,” said Walter, shrugging. “I’ve seen plenty of gross stuff in my time. You probably eat daintily anyway.”

“I do in human form,” said Mandy. “Mum taught me manners.”

“A picnic by the water sounds fine,” said Walter.

“Great!” Mandy leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek. “Oh, was that okay?”

“It was f-fine,” said Walter, touching his cheek. Mandy blushed and went back to eating.


End file.
